


Crotchless Panties

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental purchase Rhea made turns out to be more fun than expected. Modern AU. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crotchless Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, Allfather Lloyd, for I have sinned. Actually, I regret nothing and blame CalSantiago for everything.

“Oh no, this isn’t right at all!”

Rhea of Thorolund was standing in front of a mirror and looking at its reflection in utter horror. The pair of panties she had bought didn’t look like anything she imagined at all. In fact, something seemed entirely wrong with it. 

She sighed. It probably had to do with the store where she got these. It had been the last stop on her quest to get some new underwear. After all, now she had a boyfriend she actively slept with, she refused to be caught wearing flesh-colored granny panties again. She had assumed it was a normal store, she really did. The name, Priscilla McCall’s, didn’t seem different from most semi-fancy female underwear stores and at first glance, the display didn’t seem particularly questionable. So, not suspecting anything, she had gone in.

It was only after five minutes inside, confronted with dildos, leather corsets and devices that looked more like leaf blowers than sexual aids, that she realized this was not an ordinary underwear store. In fact, this place was less about putting things on and more about taking them off. Then and there, Rhea realized she had unknowingly walked into a porn shop.

Once that horrifying realization hit her, she instantly tried to make a break for the door. Unfortunately, it was at that moment disaster struck. Then and there, a familiar face popped up in front of her. For a brief moment, she was relieved to see her friend Ciaran here, only to be mortified to once again remember where they were…and that Ciaran likely wasn’t here by accident. Only the Gods knew what kind of stuff she bought here for her constant sessions with longtime boyfriend Artorias…

Without so much as an awkward glance, her friend asked what she looking for. She seemed actually earnest in her question and at that moment, Rhea had felt all the mortification the other woman apparently lacked. Wanting nothing more than to quickly get out of this store and away from the less prudish people she knew shopping there, she had simply pointed to the underwear she was previously browsing. She hoped with all her heart that this would make Ciaran lose interest and return to her own business. Unfortunately, she wasn’t that lucky.

The taller woman had expressed genuine surprise and amusement at her answer. She had then proceeded to take one item, a seemingly innocent lacey number, off the rack and offered to get it for her. Rhea’s vehement insisting not to bother fell on deaf ears and a few seconds later, she was now the proud owner of panties bought in a porn store. She only barely managed to squeeze out a somewhat sincere-sounding “thank you” and Ciaran had told her not to mention it. She instead assured her there was nothing embarrassing about being here and inflicting the horrible knowledge that her cousin Astraea and her lover Garl shopped here too.

That was all Rhea could take. With that appalling information burned into her mind, she once again briskly thanked her friend and then made a mad dash for the door. She didn’t stop running there and simply hurried all the way home so she could take a shower, comfort herself with ice cream and cry.

It was only near the evening that she finally gained the courage to actually look at the purchase Ciaran had made for her. Taking a deep breath, helped by an extra spoonful of chocolate fudge and caramel, she opened the bag and took out the sealed panties. She carefully zipped the bag open and looked at them.

She had to admit they didn’t look all that bad. In fact, they were rather cute and not unlike something she would actually buy herself. That was something of a relief, definitely. She didn’t want to go back to the store and dreaded the idea of having to go back to return them. If they were her taste, she would still keep them. Nobody had to know they actually came from a sex shop, right?

Still, that hope was now thoroughly dashed as she was standing in front of the bedroom mirror and noticed a large hole in the crotch area of her new purchase. She could almost curse. The panties were torn! That meant they were completely useless.

Then and there, Rhea wondered what the hell she should do. The panties hadn’t cost her any money, but Ciaran had apparently paid for broken merchandise. She felt bad about wasting her friend’s money, but on the other side, she couldn’t stomach the idea of having to bring this up with her. Maybe she should just throw them away? Shove them at the bottom of the trashcan and forget this whole awkward incident? About now, that idea started to sound really good…

“Rhea, I’m back. Lucian and Brendan wanted to get home a bit earlier. They have a long day at work tomorrow and… Rhea? Rhea, are you in here at all?” 

Before she could even think to quickly throw on a bathrobe, her boyfriend Marcus, the Chosen Undead, had already stepped in the bedroom. She squeaked and quickly used her hands to cover herself, albeit somewhat unsuccessfully. She felt so mortified she swore her humanity flew straight out of her body.

Marcus, however, didn’t seem to share that sentiment. He seemed more befuddled by this situation than anything. As such, he simply looked her up and down, staring at her like he saw Seath in a tutu. 

“Um…should I ask why you’re wearing those?”

It took several seconds for her to find her voice and she decided to go with selective truth. “C-Ciaran bought these for me, but they’re torn. I-I’m throwing them away.”

She figured that was explanation enough, until her boyfriend gave her a skeptical look. “…Those are crotchless panties, Rhea.”

Whatever else she wanted to say died in her throat and blood drained from her face. “W-what?”

Marcus elaborated, still looking at her incredulously. “Crotchless panties. You know, sex panties where they took out the area around the girl parts so you can have sex with them on. The kind you usually find in sex stores.”

That was the moment where Rhea felt the blood come rushing back to her face, except with some to spare. She could feel herself turn as red as a tomato and for a moment, she wished she could disappear. When that didn’t happen, she just covered her face with her hands and shrieked out unto the heavens. 

“Oh, All-Father Lloyd! Why did this have to happen to me? Why? I only wanted to buy some underwear! Why did I have to go in there? Why did I have to run into her? Why…”

Somewhere in her outburst, Marcus managed to intervene. “Er…care to explain what exactly happened? I’m kind of lost here…”

Still mortified but very relieved that her boyfriend seemed understanding, she started to stammer. “Well, I was looking to buy some underwear… And then I thought this was place an underwear store, but it was really a porn store... And then Ciaran was there, asking me what I was doing... I just randomly pointed to something and she got this for me and… Stop laughing, Marcus! It’s not funny!”

The Chosen Undead was leaning against the wall of the bedroom, laughing like a hyena. Every now and then, he would grab his stomach and complain of muscle pain, only to instantly go into another fit again. After five seconds of this, a horribly self-conscious and flushed Rhea marched right up and started to smack his shoulder in irritation. 

“How dare you, laughing at my expense! It’s embarrassing!”

That seemed to snap him out of it. He turned towards her and easily grabbed her wrists. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and she blushed, huffing slightly.

“Don’t think that’ll save you…”

He chuckled. “Mistakes happen, Rhea. I think Ciaran was only trying to be nice and didn’t realize you weren’t actually browsing. But if she gave you the receipt, we can still return it if you want.”

For a moment, she wanted to glare. Still, she could tell by his tone that he was genuinely trying to help her out. She liked it to see him so sweet and caring but as well-meant as his intentions were, his plan wasn’t really suited to her.

She made a face. “Honestly, I don’t want to set foot in there again for the rest of my life.” 

He shrugged. “Your choice. We’ll put them in the bin then. Shame though. They look rather cute on you…”

Almost immediately, she turned red and tried to smack him again. “D-don’t say embarrassing things!”

Her boyfriend laughed and released her from his embrace. “It was a compliment, Rhea-chan. They do look cute on you. But if you’re uncomfortable in them, you should throw them away.”

She rolled her eyes. “Men and your strange preferences… What’s the point of keeping your clothes on during sex anyway?”

“Says the girl who wanted to keep a tanktop on the first time we slept together…”

“I was worried about my left breast being slightly larger than the right one! I didn’t know that was normal!”

“There, there…”

Marcus simply leaned in for another kiss and despite being irritated, she couldn’t help but give in. She felt warm all over whenever he kissed her and as she had become physically more comfortable with him, she now often felt arousal as well. She got close to him again, holding him close as she reveled in the warmth of his body. 

Her boyfriend seemed to notice she was receptive to his affections. She could feel him roam his hands across her sides and across her buttocks. Rhea didn’t even think to stop him, excited to feel him so near to her.

Suddenly, she felt two of his fingers rub across her slit. She gasped in the kiss, startled by the sudden touch. It sent a small shock up her spine to feel him against her most intimate skin and she noted with slight awkwardness that it was only possible because of the less than appropriate underwear she was wearing. 

Even so, she couldn’t find it in her to move away. She knew Marcus would stop the moment she objected to his advances, but honestly, she was enjoying his hands there. He was becoming rather adept at pleasing her and as she had moved away from her conservative family, she had stopped feeling guilty about enjoying sex with him.

Without second thought, she eagerly pressed her hips against his busy fingers. He happily obliged her to her silent request and continued to touch her core insistently, meanwhile unclasping her bra with his free hand. He circled a finger around her clit, delighting in the soft sighs that came past her lips. Soon, she could feel moist drops gather amidst the folds and her womanhood started to ache ever so sweetly.

She mewled when he suddenly bent down and buried his head between her legs. His tongue assaulted the now swollen nub shyly peeking out and she could feel her knees buckle. Realizing he was probably not going to stop, she grabbed his hair and took a step back. He gave her a surprised, almost disappointed look, but she simply smiled at him. 

“How about it being my turn now?”

Instantly, her boyfriend perked up. He got back to his feet and scrambled to get rid of his T-shirt and pants. Rhea went to sit on the bed and the meantime and laughed as he practically jumped on to join her. She kissed him passionately, before pushing him back against the sheets and getting to work. 

She wrapped her fingers around his manhood, moving them up and down to create a steady rhythm. It didn’t take long before blood started to flow to his crotch and she felt a certain kind of pride in seeing him harden under her hands. She teasingly trailed palms across the veins, while using her free hand to fondle his balls. Soon, some fluid started to appear at the tip and Marcus’s soft groaning indicated she was on the right track.

Quickly slipping on a condom from the nearby nightstand, she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. He gasped in response, but she wasn’t at all deterred as she ran her tongue across the length. Her hands took care of whatever she couldn’t take in and she simply enjoyed his quiet pleading and whimpering as he desperately tried not to buck his hips into the moist heat of her mouth.

Contrary to social expectations, Rhea found she was rather fond of oral sex. She didn’t find it dirty or humiliating to put her lips around his member, especially when her boyfriend was not shy about returning the favor. There was nothing as sexy to her as the feeling of him having his way with her using his tongue, so she didn’t mind giving as good as she got. Besides, some less innocent part deep inside of her quite liked the sight of him writhing underneath her while she sucked him off.

This time was no different. Soon, Marcus was whispering encouragement and she could see how sweat started to form all over his abdomen. She simply smirked at him, not even bothering to pause for a moment, swirling her tongue around the tip to elicit another moan from him.

She was so focused on it that she barely noticed Marcus had pulled her closer and moved her hips closer to his face. It didn’t bother her either. She knew her boyfriend admired her rear. Who was she to deny him a splendid view while pleasuring him?

A shocked moan reverberated against his member when she suddenly felt a tongue lap at her womanhood. She allowed him to slip from her mouth for a second and tried to look over her shoulder, only for him to repeat the motion. Her entire body shuddered and she lowered her head with a moan. She heard her boyfriend chuckle.

“You don’t have to stop, you know.”

Blushing madly, she nodded her head and wrapped her lips back around his manhood. She proceeded to move her head up and down, only to sigh as Marcus resumed his attention on her core. She caught on what he was intending and smiled. As lewd as it seemed, why even bother to take turns if they could have fun at the same time? Besides, even with the panties on, he had full access.

Right there, it started to occur to her that crotchless panties might have some function after all. Here she was wearing nice, arousing panties she didn’t even have to take off to engage in some hot and heavy action. While she likely wouldn’t ever attempt it, she realized that wearing these, you could practically have sex everywhere without taking your underwear off. There was something rather naughty to that thought and Rhea quietly admitted that it fascinated her. Especially with this exciting new experiment they were engaging in.

She renewed her attention with increased enthusiasm. Using both her hands and tongue, she tried to take in a little more of him. She carefully squeezed his sac, licking the veins before sucking at the tip, maintaining a steady and insistent pace while using his grunts and to guide her along.

The Chosen Undead was not holding back at either. She could only moan helplessly as he relentlessly touched and lapped at her clit. She could feel the heat inside building rapidly with each motion and she thrust her hips against him in an effort to feel more. He happily obeyed her request and when he pressed his tongue inside her, followed by two insistent fingers, she was surprised she didn’t just go over the edge then and there.

Somewhere, she was glad she didn’t. She wanted a little more out of the evening and while this was definitely fun, nothing beat fourth base. Something she had once seen in a book of Ciaran’s came to mind and seeing how she was already exploring new things, she figured she might as well go for it.

She pulled back from him and pulled herself from her boyfriend’s eager grip. He caught on to what she was doing with just a look and grinned. Within seconds, however, his excited look changed to one of confusion when she didn’t turn around to face him and simply inched herself further away from his body.

“H-hey, what are you…”

She didn’t let him finish. In fact, for perhaps the first time in her life, she felt a sly grin coming on. Instead of answering his questioning, she simply took hold of his manhood, positioned herself and then allowed it to sink into her waiting wet folds.

She could hear Marcus curse in a mix of surprise and unexpected pleasure. His hands reached out and dug into her hips, groaning inaudibly. She let him, instead focusing on the glorious feeling of her womanhood contracting all around him.

As she had pushed him inside her, he had bumped against an area that had her shudder. She could feel her cheeks burn at the mewling that left her throat, but she wasn’t nearly embarrassed enough to actually stop. She knew she needed more of that and using her hands to steady herself, she started to rock her pelvis against his. 

This felt even better than she thought it would. She liked that she was able to control the speed and rhythm in this position and the added stimulation it provided. Just the slightest tilt of her hips had him rub across all different sections of her womanhood. That measure of control was exhilarating and without thinking, she slipped a hand between her legs, fingering her bud as she got ever closer to completion.

It was clear Marcus was enjoying himself, as well as the show. She could feel his hands caress her sides, occasionally landing a playful slap on her rear. While he was perfectly content to let her take the lead, she could tell her was having a hard time laying still. Soon, he was fervently bucking his own hips into hers and she could tell he was as close as she was. Still, she yelped when he suddenly squeezed her buttocks and gripped her hips to prevent her from moving. 

“R-Rhea, c-can you turn around? I don’t want to…like this…”

She looked over her, surprised at her own teasing answer. “Aw, but here I thought you liked looking at my butt.”

Marcus laughed in response. “I do. But I like looking at your face too. So please?”

Something about his answer had her giggle, but also had her heart beat faster. Her boyfriend didn’t always realize it, but he could be a real sweetheart. It was another reason why the sex between them was so enjoyable. It was about the intimacy too. She flashed him a smile in response.

“Alright, because you ask so nicely.”

With that, she slipped his erection out of her, whimpering softly at the sudden emptiness. He let out a disappointed grunt too and she swiftly turned around. Rhea leaned down and kissed him passionately. He responded happily, weaving his fingers into her hair in an effort to keep her close. Still, tender kisses soon weren’t enough for either and with the incessant throbbing at her core, they soon returned to their previous, more mature activities.

She sighed contently when her boyfriend pushed himself back inside of her and she continued to move against him once more. She didn’t bother to stay quiet as she worked herself over his erect member, desperately wanting to reach that peak that seemed only just out of reach. Marcus responded by putting some extra force behind his own thrusts, reaching up to play with her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her hardened nipples. 

When his hands finally slid down across her stomach to play with her clit, she couldn’t take it anymore. It took but a few strokes of the sensitive nub for her vision to turn white. She cried out, her womanhood clenching violently as she drove him deeper inside of her to draw her orgasm out as long as possible. He was only happy to oblige and putting his hands on her hips, he slammed himself inside of her slick entrance until he too came. 

Panting, sweating and now completely exhausted, it took Rhea several moments to get her legs to cooperate and slide off of him. She collapsed into the sheets beside him and buried her face in the pillow, tired and happy. She definitely needed a few moments to regain her breath, with Marcus perfectly summing up why.

“Well…that was unexpected. Not that I’m complaining...”

She could only nod in agreement, lying back and enjoying the cool sheets against her flushed skin. As Marcus lazily got rid of the condom, she then remembered she still had something to remove as well. She reached down to the panties and slid them off, before holding them up and having a look at them. 

They had managed to survive the encounter, but were covered in sweat and her own juices. Still, she figured, nothing that couldn’t be solved with a quick wash. Besides, they had been a lot more fun than she initially thought they would do. She could see boyfriend give her a look, before looking at the garment.

“…If you were still planning to return those, I don’t think they’ll take them back like that anymore.”

He reached out, only for her to swiftly pull her hand away, dangle them out of his reach and flash him a mischievous smile. “That’s fine. I think I’ll hold on to these for a while.”

Marcus stared at her, before his face took on the widest grin she had ever seen. “You won’t hear me contest that decision. I don’t mind seeing you in them again. Or others.”

She laughed and blew him a raspberry. “Of course you would. If you dare go into the sex store again, that is.”

He shrugged. “Well, there’s the internet. Or we can go there together if that makes you feel better. We wouldn’t be the first couple going there, no doubt.”

Rhea thought about it for a while. He had a point, of course. While she had initially been put off by the idea of a store centered on sex, when one thought about it, it was simply just a store. A place where people bought and sold stuff like any other, except the product was something more intimate than a pound of apples or a yard of fabric.

Heck, according to Ciaran, she shopped there with her boyfriend and so did her cousin. No doubt the clerk saw plenty of people come by for their sexual needs and didn’t even particularly care anymore. And even if the store contained plenty of things she wouldn’t even touch with a ten foot pole, she didn’t exactly have to nor did she even have to buy them. So yeah, her going in there with Marcus for some fun stuff wouldn’t be as weird as she initially assumed it was.

She leaned over and kissed him. “Hm, that’s not a bad idea. It’s a deal then. But preferably when I’m less tired than I am now.”

He chuckled. “I second that.”

Smiling, she curled up against him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around here and for a while, they just laid there in happy silence. Despite what she thought half an hour ago, the day hadn’t turned out so bad after all and her search for underwear hadn’t exactly been a bust. 

She had discovered something new, something she wouldn’t without this unexpected chain of events. In fact, she was now rather thankful towards Ciaran for getting her this and giving her and her boyfriend such a good time. Not that she would ever admit that to her face, of course.


End file.
